Take My Hand
by SlightlyManicMonday
Summary: When Rey and Kylo Ren form an odd force connection, Kylo decides to hunt her down. Filled with rage, hate, and anger for the scavenger girl, he follows their connection. Little does he know that his side of a war will soon change... Pairings include: Literally just Reylo... (I'm not ashamed it's just I didn't include ANY other characters in this fic xD)
1. Changing Tides

**AN: I would like to make it _extremely_ clear that the original idea of this story is not mine. The original Fiction is written by the tumblr user; LittleCrazyMonday. I _loved_ the idea SO much that I adapted it to veer a different direction in terms of story telling. All idea credits and writing style credits to LittleCrazyMonday! Broken into extremely short chapters**

* * *

His owns words came to haunt his own dreams. They bite the nape of his neck like a desert beetle, desperate for traction. He can't remember the last thing she said to him. Kylo had no care for her fleeting pleas.

It had been weeks since their show down on Starkiller. Weeks since the failed interrogation, weeks since that sand-rat burned her hate into his face with his father's light saber. It was like a parasite, eating alive his very humanity. The darkest shadow covering any light left in his soul.

Occasionally, it became easy to swim against the tides; Other times, she would pull him down with her in the process.

The smallest tick of the clock hand, pulling him into the pool of darkness, cascading his dreams and mind into the folds of _her_ dreams.

This wasn't his conciseness creating the vision of peril in front of his very eyes. It wasn't the skin that the rain assaulted. This was a place that he had never seen before. The below of the ocean cried out, thunder clapped through a storm filled sky.

Surely, taking a glance down at his hands, they were not _his_ hands. Smaller, kissed by the sun, and stained from the long exposure of a relentless heat.

 _Stop this!_

He was trapped in this form. A forced scream faded into the silence of the rain. He knew he was dreaming, but this felt… _so_ real. A rocky shore below a small pair of feet, the rising panic in his gut was not his own. Kylo want to scream. He wanted to tear the scavenger limb from limb. His rage manifested into clawing at the body that was not his own.

He can do none of this. Lost in the land of dreams he rides through the dream trying to return to the comfort of his own mind. He didn't know when the relentless pain of this 'Memory' would subside.

His vision blurred by the rain, he could see a cliff, dropping into the oblivion of unknown. With one simple step he could end this, but this never happened, and with one last silent scream he was sucked into the darkness of her hold on his mind.

Kylo awoke in a cold sweat, staining the sheets of his cot. Red marks plotted themselves across his arms, drawing blood from clenched fists.

The machine hum of the medical bay returned in a wave of pure emotion. Small cleaning droids beeped and hummed along the cold floor. The small light from their machine bodies illuminated the floor, allowing him to see a half pooled reflection of himself.

Sitting up-right in his cot, he stared at the unfamiliar man looking back. It was this that drove him to the edge. He was done waiting. It was high time he ended all of it.

* * *

Rey was half expecting to see the scratches along her arm.

It was the stench of his presence that made her reel over her own thoughts. He reeked of death, and decay, something rotten. A sigh of relief escapes her heavy lungs, she grabs her knees hugging them close to her body.

Soft beams of sunlight shining through the littered cracks in her hut glinted onto her hair, reflecting pastel lights across the moss stone. The distant cry of the waves hitting Ach-To's shore lulled her senses to a slow.

Supposing a walk along the beach would be nice, Rey plotted her way down the steep, windy path, leading the the rocky sea-shore.

The odd peace of Luke's island was tainted by Rey's mere presence. Not her presence exactly, but her counter parts. His festering, rotting scent was something that chocked Rey's senses. It swallowed her whole, dragging her into shadows, inescapable.

The thick ocean air, pushed and flowed with the waves cascading along the black sand shore. Porg's chirping in the distance, the world at an odd peace. Maybe the eatable air of the ocean would drown away his stench but, for Rey, it was always a gamble to even try flushing him out.

Luke could feel her unsettling thought from a far mile away. He had always known, sensed, felt- whatever- He just knew that Rey felt the constant burden of Kylo's stench with her wherever she went. Desperate efforts to shield her mind from his had only come so far. His _darkness_ was no match for her _light_.

Right now… Rey pushed it away from her thoughts, cauterizing the open wound in her mind that was Kylo Ren. Kicking away her boots she felt the sand and the cold water welcome her toes. Luke stood along the shore with her. He looked at peace. It was nice, a soft smile creased his stubbly face.

He looks in her direction, forcing Rey to smile in return. "Nightmares?"

Even Luke knew that Rey was fighting an uphill battle. Forced down by the shadow of darkness, her nights were plagued with the unfortunate infiltration of her mind by his rage.

"This one- it felt so real… I could _feel_ his pain", she stopped herself from hugging her arm. "I'm trying everything Luke, EVERYTHING- yet… Nothing you have shown me works."

Luke pondered, sifting his fingers through his overgrown beard. "I believe that you have warranted yourself some time off".

Rey's face flushed red, feeling the energy of this place was holding her together, leaving here might destroy the only thing she has used to ground herself with. Even before her mind could protest her lips had already formed their own sentence.

"Will you come with?"

There was a slight glare of sympathy that flared across Luke's sky blue eyes. She could tell he wasn't coming. He had already chained himself to the island's heart and Rey had come to face reality- he wasn't going to come with her.

Luke already knew Rey had felt his bound conscience; "Tell Leia that- tell her- that I send my regards", Luke gently allowed his eyes to shut, taking in the energy that surrounded the two.

He smiled, Rey knew he was already exactly right where he needed to be.

* * *

 **AN: Prepare for a large burst of chapters for this (since I spent practically all night working on it). Any support is GREATLY appreciated!**


	2. The escape

**AN: I would like to make it _extremely_ clear that the original idea of this story is not mine. The original Fiction is written by the tumblr user; LittleCrazyMonday. I _loved_ the idea SO much that I adapted it to veer a different direction in terms of story telling. All idea credits and writing style credits to LittleCrazyMonday! Broken into extremely short chapters BTW :)**

* * *

It's like the fleeting storm of agony. A hurricane beating at Kylo's heart. He is the window acting as a weakened barrier between complete madness and our power.

 _If the glass breaks i'll use a piece of it to slit my wrists_

Everything is so nonchalant. Days, upon weeks, overlapped by fleeting moments of horror. Things became hard to comprehend. The white wash of the Scavengers mark, embedded in his brain like a festering tumor, biding its time to drag him into complete madness.

The feeling is unfamiliar, and he even takes comfort in the shadows, using them to his muse. His old master present- but… His influence on his presence distant. Far, tucked neatly into a corner of the galaxy unknown to him.

His master had fueled his rage, controlling it… His mind wrapped in the safety blanket that Snoke had offered. Without it, Kylo knows that the crescendo in his mind will eat him from the inside out, attacking his desperate heart.

Kylo's weakened stature had brought shame to the Supreme leader. Orders to be dropped on a distant destroyer after the injuries he sustained on Starkiller base.

 _Hurry up and wait_

Such were all things involving war. Don't think, choose, and no returns or refunds. This was it. The harsh abrasive words stung like battery acid on his soul, burning through the last parts of him he thought were his 'Winning personality traits'. It was all cascading into a pit of never ending darkness, and if he was going down into it she was coming with him.

Kylo Ren chooses to not stand idly by while he allows her unintentional invasion kill his spirit.

So, in a fit of pure madness or unintentional clarity, he ran. His sole mission, to track down that disgusting Sand-rat and force her to undo the piece of herself that he left with him.

He was done waiting. He would find the girl, and finally rid his mind of her awful stench. He would kill her if he had to- he needed his mind to himself- he needed to feel like himself. With Snoke 'gone', he felt it high tide to take charge of his own self.

* * *

The air on D'Quar has a sullen thick taste, wafting from the lush shrubburary making up its surface. The wind nips away at Rey's collar, forcing her to pull up the hood to her poncho, as she steps off of the Millennium Falcon's boarding ramp. It's nice here, the hushed movement of pilots moving about the base swaddles Rey under it's careful watch. She is greeted by people who have never even met her, barrages of questions being pushed towards her.

 _Is Luke with you?_

 _Will he help the resistance?_

Each question was answered all the same, with a forced grin and a shrug of uncertainty.

Rey spent most of her day speaking with Leia. The long conversations drew into the evening hours, wasted away with stories of time passed and revelations of lost time. It was nice, to finally catch up with her friends. As the sun slipped behind the trees and artificial lights all across the base came to life, Leia felt the need to put the catching up on hold.

With the stroke of her hand, Leia had pointed Rey to her quarters. She suddenly felt in desperate need of a shower.

* * *

Kylo's escape is anti-climactic.

It's no surprise that Kylo Ren- Snoke's brooding force sensitive pupil- would destroy medical equipment and bash in more than a few skulls in a fit of rage. His flee wasn't interjected by anyone but his own fury of emotion.

Stealing away in the night, Kylo fled the star destroyer his master had left him to die on.

Perhaps the _burgeoning_ of the scavenger would welcome his master back. He needed Snoke to supply his every breath with the lifeblood required to survive the pull of the darkness. Without it, Kylo would fall mercy to his own fears, allowing them to swallow his every intention in a fierce gulp.

An uncomfortable feeling presides in him as he leaves in a light cargo freighter. He would much rather have his personal shuttle, but he knew it was far to recognizable.

He considers the possibilities of him crossing paths with his mother. Banishing the though, he throws it away, not letting it gnaw and fester its way into his heart. Murdering his father was one thing. But Leia… He had no room for hate in his already black heart. It's hard to admit, but he has spent his entire life leaving no room for resentment against his kind-hearted mother.

He surpasses his curious thoughts, allowing then to pass with the blink of an eye, now was the time to focus.

He needed no map; He just followed the tug of their bond, guiding the ship through hyperspace with his gut.

Before landing, he can sense the chaos of battle; The bloodshed and screams of terror as people are mowed down by opposing sides of the battle.

This place carried with it the stench of fear. He cursored, haplessly, if it was her fear he smelt.

He wondered if she would stench of fear when he would watch the color drain from her face as he chocked the life from her body.

Landing the shuttle and sauntering to the ground he had, unwittingly, walked into a full-scale siege.

* * *

 **AN: Like I said, CHAPTER BURST. I didn't really want to fit it all into one chapter so I'm spreading it out. As always, Reveiw, favorite share! All of it means to world to me!**


	3. It's Like Falling

**AN: I would like to make it _extremely_ clear that the original idea of this story is not mine. The original Fiction is written by the tumblr user; LittleCrazyMonday. I _loved_ the idea SO much that I adapted it to veer a different direction in terms of story telling. All idea credits and writing style credits to LittleCrazyMonday! Broken into extremely short chapters BTW :)**

* * *

The barrage is never ending. Rey cursed herself for ever thinking of leaving Luke's island… She figured this was some sick form of punishment for her failure to convince him of returning to 'save the galaxy'.

Everything was aching from the battle. Her calfs burned from running, her arms tire at the weight of the ignited saber in her hands. She slips in the mud, struggling to see through the torrential down pour above. The clap and boom of thunder displaces her sense momentarily. The stormy skies were no help to Rey as she burned her way through storm trooper after storm trooper.

She wondered if this had been her fault. That she had somehow led the first order straight to their base. Although there was no sign of that awful being near her- or his undeniable ship- she still couldn't help but blame herself for all of it… Maybe she could avoid leading Kylo Ren and his cronies to Luke.

 _Mistake, mistake, mistake_

Rey had been peeled off from the rest of her friends. Backed into a helpless situation. Oh how she desperately wished for the opportunity to run to her friends sides, so they could cover her.

 _Not happening_

Pushing for an opportunity, Rey made short work of three troopers, disarming the first two and delivering a fast kick to the thirds nether regions. Her fleeted attempt worked, allowing Rey to escape.

 _Shit_

The over whelming stench of his presence fills her nose and floods her throat, making it difficult to breath. He was there…

* * *

He can feel it the moment he steps for outside of his ship.

His knights are here.

 _His_ knights are here

The pit of dread in his stomach boiled into pure anger. The insubordination, the direct violation of his mere authority was enough to warrant each of them a slow death.

The first storm trooper he finds, he abruptly stops- violating the inner reaches of his minds.

To his surprise, he sees his knights.

Kneeling at Snoke's feet.

His own master, ignoring Kylo's authority, he orders them to hunt down that sand-rat.

 _Kylo Ren is weak- your master- has failed you, defeated by a girl who had never touched a lightsaber,_ Snoke sneered revoking every slice of power he had over his men…

 _Poor bastard,_ he can't help but think. Guarding the chamber door.

It's almost ironic how ones world can come crashing down in the blink of an eye.

 _Ironic_

He has just been a pawn to Snoke all along, just one of his disposable white devils. With the over boiling sensation of hate, he killed the stormtrooper. It was all happening so fast. The last sliver of control Snoke had of Ren had now been severed by his own hand…

…And for a moment- there is an odd peace- fire, destruction, and decay surrounding him should act as an all to familiar hue, yet he stood still. For the first time in decades, his mind was his own…

Clouded by the hopes and dreams of his over inflated ego, Kylo Ren had allowed himself to be used as a disposable tool. The festering shadow destroying his mind was never the girl… it had always been-

 _Snoke_

* * *

Rey was now surrounded. Why is it that Stormtroopers liked to line up to take their turn at killing a Jedi? The more troopers that had backed her into the flood ravine, the more Rey considered jumping in the water.

She grew up on a desert planet, just struggling to find water to _drink,_ nevertheless water to _swim_ in. The art of swimming had always been taboo to her.

 _It can't be to hard,_ she thinks. _The current can't be that fast…_

 _MISTAKE_

Time stops.

A trooper lands a lucky shot onto Rey's side, sending her into the flood ravine. At first she struggles to swim to the surface, trying to catch her breath. Then is whipped underneath the water once again. Rey isn't sure whats happening to her, all she can do is surcome to the pain. Oh how she hates that sensation, but she learns to come to terms with it, soon shutting her eyes.


	4. All You Do Is Run

**AN: I would like to make it _extremely_ clear that the original idea of this story is not mine. The original Fiction is written by the tumblr user; LittleCrazyMonday. I _loved_ the idea SO much that I adapted it to veer a different direction in terms of story telling. All idea credits and writing style credits to LittleCrazyMonday! Broken into extremely short chapters BTW :)**

* * *

In this moment Kylo Ren knows one truth: he cannot let her die.

It is the same feeling of dread, deep in his stomach, that he'd felt as he watched Han Solo's body fall into the dark chasm. Her life has become entwined with his, her spirit and his molded indelibly together. If she dies, the shock will send him spiraling deeper into the madness that has nearly overtaken him.

It is reflexive and insane, but he puts himself between her and his men. He can feel her consciousness ebb away as she tries to stand; he catches her, clutches her unconscious form to his body with one hand and brandishes his saber with another. She had been shot in her abdomen, blood seeping through her thick robes.

They are cornered. A cliff to one side of the him and the onslaught of his troops surrounding him. Making quick work of the faceless troops, he uses the force to knock away their weapons. De-arming his opponent made easy work for him to plow through the waves of troopers.

The dead surrounded him. The survivors had fled-

He notices Rey's light saber, washed along the rocks in front of him. He picks it up- Vaders saber, _Anikin's saber_ , Luke's saber- and pockets it.

The rain never stops, the wind wafting his dark mane in hurried circles. The metallic tang of blood dripping from the scavenger onto his cloak. His shoulder soar under the girl's weight. And for the first time in a decade-

Kylo Ren is at peace.

* * *

He wasted little time in making his all to familiar exit. He lays the scavenger girl on the only cot, wrapped in _his_ once iconic cloak. The ship was loosing power, he needed to land. A small moon, not far from D'Quar, created the perfect hiding place for the two.

The place he lands is a rocky cliff shore, the sides of it littered with caves leading to the heart of the mountain. He spots one almost undeniably large, large enough to conceal the stolen shuttle.

The girl lay un-conscience on the only cot in the small main hull of the ship. She was still shivering when he passes her on the way to the hold. It was smart- hijacking a cargo ship- there were large amounts of military supplies, some clean clothes, and much needed medical supplies.

There was this strange vulnerable coat that surrounded her resting body. She was extremely wounded, the lucky shot from the stormtrooper had burned through countless layers of skin, this would defiantly scar…

He found himself reaching up to his face, stroking the mark she had given him. Its length ran across his furrowed brow and down his cheek. It's almost funny… He had always foreseen there next encounter as an epic showdown, resulting in his fortuned victory. Now- He was stripping of her thick robes, tending to her wounds…

Her blood stained his hands. The iron tang compelled his mind to reel. Holding in vomit, he re-dressed the scavenger.

Soon, Kylo Ren feels in desperate need of a shower. Leaving the girl to recover, he heads to the fresher. From the corner of his eye, he can see himself. Standing in the reflection of a rather large mirror.

He spent most of his time recovering, trying to revolt the scavengers presence in him. It was the first time he had seen himself for a while…

Strangely, the man looking back at him was unknown. He looked emaciated, his once bulky figure was now slimmed down the the shell of what had been. Kylo Ren had never felt so much pity for himself…

He is going to have to start eating properly, start actually _living_. It was a shock, even to himself, of how fast his own priorities had changed. It was still new to him- having his mind to himself- he felt strangely comfterble in his ghostly shell. His thoughts, his feelings, were all now his own.

 _How have I been so blind?_

Pulling his shirt over his white brushed skeleton, he found himself feeling vulnerable. Like the scavenger, alone, almost afraid, and yet this was a feeling he knew was good for his recovering soul.

He wished for his cloak back, but he wasn't about to take it from the girl. He would take it back, but Kylo Ren was in no hurry to push her- especially after feeling so throughly violated by his old master…

He could here the slight shift and creak of the cot. She must've awaken- he needed to make sure she was still breathing… Hopefully the wound on her abdomen hadn't killed her just yet.

Rey was shivering, back firmly pressed against the metal plating of the ships hull. Her soft brown hair _still_ damp from the storm on D'Quar. She had his cloak wrapped skin tight around herself- she was defiantly scarred- but the sight of Kylo Ren turning the corner forced the _undeniable_ expression of dread to paint her face.

Kylo can feel the scream rising in her throat. Before she could letup any form of an ear defining shriek he pressed his pointer finger tightly against his lips. The girls posture adjusts, taking in her surroundings. He _slowly_ squats in front of her, hands resting limp on his knees.

Kylo had seen himself in the exact position before… On Starkiller… When he was still under the heavy influence of Snoke, he found a moment of clarity watching the girl sleep. He shook away the thought, trying to make her relax.

"I need you to _trust_ me", keeping his voice soft and low, trying to calm the clearly panicked girl in front of him. He wasn't sure if they had been followed.

"Trust _you_?!" Her words sting, the harsh burn of her hiss. Rey was right- She didn't have to trust him- he didn't expect her too… Right away… "You invaded my mind. You _tourtured_ me. You _kidnapped_ me, killing your father and hurting my friend", Rey sneered.

"Who do you think bandaged your wounds", Kylo gestured his resting hand to her stomach, underneath his cloak.

Her blush flushed ivory red across her cheeks as she looked at the gaping wound on her belly. Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"The resistance is compromised. There is this thing out there that wants to-" Kylo Ren stopped himself. How is he supposed to put the feeling into words?

 _Oh yea, my old master is fed up with me and he wants to drain you of all of your powers._

Kylo Ren shivered just thinking about it. Rey was no match for his strength, and it was inevitable that he would find her. "The Supreme Leader wants to take your power. He wants to feed on your desires."

"You're _lying-_ "

"No- And regardless if you are a sand-rat or not… I'm not letting that happen to another force user- EVER". Rey seemed to take more comfort in the insult over her current situation. Oh how she longed she was with her friends…

 _Away from this monster._

"Fine- say you're _actually_ telling the truth and this thing-"

"I _am_ ", Kylo shot back sneering at her for thinking he saved her hapless life for nothing.

" _Suppose_ you are right-"

"I _AM_ ", He repeated this time raising his controlled voice. This made the girl jump. With a deep breath he gathered his emotions.

She glared through his glossy eyes trying to finish her thought. "Where do you suppose we go? Hmm? It's not like we can run forever"

The girl was right. They couldn't spend eternity in this ship, hiding away from Snoke, The First Order, even the Resistance. The two, once morbid enemies, would have to come up with something- and fast.

 _The enemy of my enemy is my friend… Right?_

"The only thing we can do is run".

She opens her mouth to argue with him, but soon shuts it. Kylo Ren can _feel_ her thoughts, he can hear the cogs turning in her restless head.

He finds himself standing, keeping still for any longer was going to kill him. Kylo suddenly sees it. She looks small, scared, almost child-like. His dark cloak made her look small and he suddenly felt sorry for her.

"How old are you?" The question slipped from Kylo's thoughts and off the tip of his tongue. Rather than looking offended- Rey cocked her head, cursing at his thought.

"Almost twenty-" She trailed off, as if remembering a fond memory.

The more Kylo Ren thinks about it, the more it makes sense. In a way he still resents her but theres something new…

 _Empathy_

He doubts there is another creature in the entire galaxy who has also been at the mercy of Snoke and survived…

There is something pooling in the back of his mind. The idea of 'location'. It had suddenly dawned on him- Snoke had gotten a taste of her power. How else was it that the first order found the resistance base? Shivers of regret creeped their way down his spine.

"We can't trust the resistance", Kylo mentions at length.

"There is no way I'm just going to let you take me- _again_ \- to one of _your_ bases", Rey bites back, avoiding his eyes.

"We cant go back _there_ either…"

"All of this is your fault anyways… You _led_ them to us!" Reys words, meant to get under his skin, bite the nape of his neck.

"That is _not_ true! It was Snoke- he found you-"

"Then whats stopping him from _finding me_ again?!" Rey, still grasping his cloak around her arms looked… Small. Her naive attitude didn't belong in such a small girl.

"Un-aided… There isn't much Snoke can do to find you", Since _he_ had been the aid. "We should be ok laying low for a while, you were injured fairly bad-" He cut himself off. It had occurred to him that she had re-opened her wound and it was now staining the white bandages across her stomach a crimson red.

Her face, flushed a darker red than the blood as she noticed. She had been so flustered and caught up in their argument she didn't even feel it re-open.

"The ship is grounded- we aren't going anywhere without fixing it- we also need to take care of that", gesturing to the pool of blood forming below her.

"I'll take care of it", her stubbornness was relentless, she was still _so_ naive.

"You can't even lift your own arms without loosing more blood- i'll re-wrap them", she shot him a dirty look, settled by acceptance.

Without a single word she released her tight grip on his cloak. Allowing it to fall to the cot, she scooted near the edge, refusing to meet his eyes.


	5. Stings Like Hell

**AN: I would like to make it _extremely_ clear that the original idea of this story is not mine. The original Fiction is written by the tumblr user; LittleCrazyMonday. I _loved_ the idea SO much that I adapted it to veer a different direction in terms of story telling. All idea credits and writing style credits to LittleCrazyMonday! Broken into extremely short chapters BTW :)**

* * *

Every part of this felt wrong. Although he was gentle, it still somehow managed to hurt. Not physically, but mentally. Rey had never felt so _violated_ in her entire life. Things were changing- and without his help, she probably would've died. She at least owes _that_ to him.

 _Just this once,_ she tells herself.

The _real_ pain starts when he began to re-wrap her entire abdomen with clean, white bandage. She didn't want to say anything, but her face was all Kylo Ren needed.

"I'm sorry", muttering below his breath. "Do you want me to stop?"

 _Why was he being so nice to me?_

" _Please_ ", Rey said, almost sounding _too_ desperate. He backed away from her, finally catching a breath.

 _Kriff, why does this hurt on so many levels?!_

Resisting the urge to cry, Rey nodded, signaling for Kylo Ren to continue his tedious wrapping. The thin sheets of the cot balled into her clenched fists, jaw tensed, Rey knew she had to be strong. She refused to let Kylo Ren see her cry _again_.

* * *

Every bit of it was agonizing to watch. He wasn't even feeling her pain but the next week was one of the hardest. It was hard not to feel bad for her, but every part of her pain felt like it was chipping away at his own heart.

The first day she rested. Every part of her, peaceful. The slight toss and turn every now and then but recovering from something like this was going to take longer than they both thought.

The second day was worse. His limited knowledge of _anything_ remotely medical related couldn't stop the pain. She didn't start screaming until the third day, who knew someone could feel _so_ much pain…

The wound was gnawing away at her side, festering, indulgence of _pure_ pain for Rey. It wasn't infected- thank god- but the lack of pain medication on the ship was worse. The only thing he could do was sedate her.

The fourth day was better. She was beginning to heal, the festering wound on her side had begun to heal, but walking was a new challenge.

He admired her strength, but she couldn't even dress herself without help. It felt _wrong_. All of it.

Kylo hated being _nanny,_ but he was given no other chance.

He had decided to save this girls life.

He wasn't about to give up on that promise.

She was light under the weight of his arms, even after loosing so much blood. Her injury confined her to the cot and the fresher. He would carry her in his arms back and forth, she was in no condition to even stand on her own yet.

 _At least she was trying to recover, right?_

Once walking had become easy on her own, she was able to move freely around the ship. Her urge to get them moving was only stunted by Kylo's hesitation. That girl was _completely_ delusional if she though he was going to dress those wounds one more time.

For the mean time, she did bits and parts of the repairs each day, but she was still unbelievably naive.

* * *

Rey was tired of waiting. Hunger was an everyday sensation. Kylo had given Rey most of the rations since she was injured, but Rey knew that he was starving too- not only physically.

Making quick work in the dead of night, She had finished the repairs, only re-opening her wound twice. The burning coming from her bandage was a fire, burning and eating her side away. Every adjustment of the bolts on the shuttles underbelly caused her to wince in pain.

White knuckling through, every last part of the ship was fixed.

He was sleeping, a calmness to him. She had never seen him like this. It was funny, he no more smelled of death. That overly dramatic stench had been whisked away by the evening breeze. The air was clear, wafting with the smells of briny ocean air, and the heat of expulsion. Rey could finally breathe…

The soft rattle of her shoes moving about the ships hull caused Kylo to stir. Stopping in a cold stare she waited until she was _sure_ he was fast asleep. Only then could they get off this desolate rock. She was tired of waiting and hiding in a cave anyways.


	6. Escaping The Lies

**AN: I would like to make it _extremely_ clear that the original idea of this story is not mine. The original Fiction is written by the tumblr user; LittleCrazyMonday. I _loved_ the idea SO much that I adapted it to veer a different direction in terms of story telling. All idea credits and writing style credits to LittleCrazyMonday! Broken into extremely short chapters BTW :)**

* * *

It's nice, strange, but nice. That smooth machine hymn. The constant buzz of engines running-

 _Wait…_

 _Engines?_

 _Why are we moving?!_

It takes him moments but based upon the once nice hymn of machines buzz, he was _sure_ they were moving.

 _How?!_

He could see her shadow from the blistering sunrise. Its reflection dancing along the dash. He could feel her smug smile, she had fixed the ship, and probably injured herself in the process…

 _Stupid_ , he thinks to himself.

He finds himself sitting in the co-pilots seat, hands gripped tight along the arm rests. It was hard to tell from the burning sunlight, blinding through the windshield, but he was sure he could see the stain of dark blood along her side.

"I told you _not_ to fix the ship. I can clearly see you've re-opened your wound-" Biting away at his lips, His words hard to swallow, Rey rolls her eyes.

"I was done waiting. I'm hungry, you're _starving_ and I find the lack of caff on this ship horrendous."

"I hope you can come up with a great enough explanation to _why_ you took it upon yourself to fix the ship without help. It was stupid, naive, AND-"

"You can thank me later", she cut off, never meeting his concerned glare.

"I think you have failed to look at yourself in the mirror lately" He sneers. "Your weak, you can barely stand on your own- let alone fix a ship-"

"Don't pretend I can't read the situation. I'm not stupid, but we _needed_ to get off the ground. It's not like _you_ were doing anything about it", Her words bite.

"Who do you think has been keeping you alive this past week, Rey?! I think _you're_ the one who needs to thank _me_ ", He snarls, still rather pissed she had been so thoughtless. He can tell she's angry, but she doesn't say anything in return to him.

The streak of sunlight fade as the ship ascends through the planets atmosphere. Kylo leaves, hoping Rey will come to her senses. That girl sure was stupid, but he admired her for it.

* * *

The quiet hum of the shuttle had _never_ felt so good. It was like _fresh_ water, everything about it so oddly satisfying. The jolt of hyper space was never something Rey thought she could stomach, but flying was the only thing she was really fit to do at the moment. It's a struggle, Without Kylo to help, but she makes it to the fresher. She was in a desperate need to shower.

Even if it was only a few minutes long, it was nice to wash away the weeks build up of blood stain wiped and smeared across her abdomen. She didn't waste time, Rey wasn't really interested in being naked near Kylo Ren, but everything about this still felt wrong- regardless.

The metal-and of the water stung her skin, beading its way through the drain. The loud loises of the ship coming out of hyper space sent a spike of realization down her spine.

They had landed

She wasn't piloting the ship

He was piloting the ship

He was probably going to crash the ship

 _Kriff_

* * *

 **AN: Ok, this all I have in me for now. Enjoy, and I PROMISE more will be added in time. I'm currently focused on writing other fics, but Its on my priority list! Review, Favorite, Follow, Share; All of it means the world to me!**


End file.
